vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wave
Summary Wave is a member of the Jaegers. He hails from a small town on the coast of the empire and is a former member the Imperial Navy. Due to the large amount of time he spent at sea, he is fairly unaware of the crime-riddled Capital and corruption within the Empire. He is very close to his mother and very well respected in his home village. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-B | '''At least '''8-B Name: Wave Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Assassin, Swordsman, Member of Jaegers, Teigu User Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, agility, master swordsman, master hand-to-hand combatant, flight Attack Potency: Building level | City Block level | At least City Block level Speed: Hypersonic+ '''with High Hypersonic''' reactions and combat speed (fought on par with evolved Incursio) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: Building level | Multi-City Block level with Grand Chariot (tanked several hits from evolved Incursio) | Unknown with Mastemas trump card (we do not know the extent of its ability to reflect attacks.) Stamina: 'Extremely high (was able to take life threatening injuries and showed no signs of fatigue or pain after fights. Was also able to dual wield two Teigus, with no noticeable affect. Also worth nothing he is the only character to do so.) 'Range: '''Extended melee range, several hundred meters with Mastema '''Standard Equipment: Grand Chariot, Armor type Teigu, Mastema, Flight type Teigu Intelligence: Fairly high, accomplished assassin and battle combatant Weakness: 'If he gets angry, his moves become less polished. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Wave wields the Armor type Teigu, "'''Grand Chariot," which is a more attack oriented version of Incursio. It is unknown which Teigu is stronger, as Tatsumi was unwilling to fight Wave. The Teigu increases his strength and speed as well as giving him the ability to fly. However, his Teigu is unable to turn invisible as opposed to Incursio. He has a technique named "Grand Fall" which is a powerful kick that Tatsumi noted could have killed him if he did not block it. While his Teigu is engaged he is capable of taking on Akame, Lubbock, and Mine simultaneously and was referred to as a force of nature by them. Wave is also a formidable swordsman and uses his sword more than his Teigu. Esdeath has said that his strength is perfect, thanks to having a good teacher. He is skilled in hand-to-hand combat as well, and defeated Syura in an unarmed duel despite it being the specialty of the latter. Wave himself states his skill to be at least on par with Tatsumi, although the two have not yet had a proper battle. While he is aware of dangerous creatures inhabiting the ocean, he was caught off guard by creatures living in the mountains, likely due to his lack of first hand experience in dealing with them at the time. It is also worth noting that he is the only one in the series who managed to land a clean, direct and powerful blow to Akame. Wave-gif1.gif Wave-gif2.gif|Grand Fall photo 4.JPG|Grand Fall boosted by Mastema. Photo 3.jpg|The effect of Boosted Grand Fall with Mastema. photo 2.JPG|Wave with both Grand Chariot and Mastema. Key: Base | with Grand Chariot | double activation with Mastema Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Humans Category:Anti-villains Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Hero Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters